jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Guard
The Guard is the common infantry unit for the Krimzon Guard in Haven City in Daxter and Jak II and the Freedom League in Jak 3. They are also the main police and military force of Haven city. Characteristics Appearance All Guards have a black tattoo in a specific pattern, they primarily wear black clothing. As protection they have a large metal plate for the torso and red pads on their legs, shoulders and arms. They have spikes on their boots and also wear a red scarf around their torso. Their helmet has goggles with a red visor, metallic plating for their elongated ears and some sort of metal cover in front of the mouth. Behavior Guards will patrol the city, either on foot or in a vehicle. They also guard certain KG facilities such as the Dig Site and Weapons Factory. If the Alarm System is activated they will respond, determining on the level of danger, with force. They will also create roadblocks using Zoomers in certain cases. There are 3 levels of security in the city. Minor offenses or situations will only result in taser guards handling the situation. Minimium casualties result in riflemen and taser guards to try to stop Jak. Major offenses or critical situations result in riflemen and vehicles to intervene. Changing into Dark Jak results in the guards panicking and utilising extreme tactics. Equipment Guards will use one of three different weapons; the Guard Rifle, Guard Taser or Guard Grenade Launcher. In terms of vehicles they will use the Hellcat Zoomer or HellCat Cruiser, but they can also be equipped with a jetpack system. Combat Attacks On the ground a Guard will either rush you if they're using a Guard Taser or try to shoot you if they have a Guard Rifle or Guard Grenade Launcher. The latter two will simply smash you with their rifle in close range. Evasion Depending on the amount of Guards after you and their equipment it can be either very easy to avoid them or incredibly difficult. A main strategy is to exit Haven City or enter any building, at times it is also possible to hide against walls. The guards with tasers are easy to evade but the rifleman are difficult to dodge due to their accuracy. If on foot it is recommended to never stand still, if you do so you'll be an easy target for the riflemen. Don't stay walking around the ones with a taser either, because they'll be deadly if you don't kill them off quickly. If you encounter a Hellcat Zoomer it is best to get on a small zoomer and ride away on a lower level as fast as you can. Keep an eye on the radar because if you're a good enough distance from them, you can turn corners at full speed to give them "the slip". But, never try to get away from the vehicles on foot, as they're too fast and strong for you to continuously avoid on foot. When using a Zoomer it is pretty easy, just don't use higher level as to avoid hitting other Zoomers and simply fly away until the threat dies down. On the lower levels, it is recommended to avoid hitting civilians or guards to prevent the guards from calling in reinforcements. Strategy Almost any Morph Gun weapon will obliterate any Guard presence. The number of hits will depend on the damage of the morph gun mods. For close range the Scatter Gun does the job, for long range the Blaster is the weapon of choice. Guards using Zoomers are easily taken care of by the Peace Maker or any other heavy duty weapon with a decent range. Guards usually take 2 hits and elite guards 3 hits before they are knocked out. If you run out of ammo on the peacemaker, vehilcles take 7 (if Hellcat Zoomer) or 15 (if HellCat Cruiser) hits by the blaster to blow up. Elite Guard Hover Guard Category:Humans Category:Krimzon Guard